Krazy Katara
by Sokka99
Summary: One day an unexpected guest appears in front of a certain airbender shaving his legs.
1. Cord Ripper

Aang 23

Katara 27

Sokka 31

One night while Aang was shaving his skinny white legs...

Katara knocked down the door breathing like she ran from California to Maine. She zoomed over to Aang and ripped the pink electrical cord in half.

The panting Katara breathed, "Come, Aang. Come. Come to my ladies dorm and we shall have dump trucks of load-less fun...

**TO BE XTINUTED!!! REVIEW OR DIE SUCKER FISHES!!!!!!!! **


	2. To Katara's Dorm

1When they got to the ladies dorm all the ladies screamed "AHHHHHHHHHH A BIG HUNKY JUNKY PUNKY IN THE TRUNKY BIG SKUNKY MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT THE FLESH!"

"BEAT IT PSYCHO SUCKER FISHES!!! HE'S MINE BIZNATCHES!!!!" Katara screamed. The psycho girls cowarded away sulking in the corner. "YEQAH THATS WHAT I THOUGHT!"

She then dragged the poor helpless BIG HUNKY JUNKY PUNKY IN THE TRUNKY BIG SKUNKY MAN (Aang) away to her very comfy black room...\

DUN DUNNNNNN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE)**


	3. Aang Gets Away

1When Katara and Aang got to the comfy black dark room...

Katara threw him on the black bed laughing out of controllably!!! **MUAHAHAHAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!** She then jumped on Aang and Aang screamed "Get The F Off Me!!!"Katara yelled "No Way A Hole!!!"So Aang, with all his might he then blasted a huge air tornado at Katara and she blew away and slammed at the wall and had a faceplant. She was to weak to get up so Aang blasted out the door! All the cowardly girls were still sulking in the corner. Aang ran out of the girls dorm! He kept running until he looked back for five seconds then he turned around and **BOOOOM!,** he hit his head on a random low branch so hard he was knocked out for a whole day. The next day Sokka found Aang laying on the ground with a **HUGE** knot on his forehead. Aang just barely opened his eyes. He whispered"Sokka, is that you?"Sokka said"Aang what the H happened" Aang got up and yelled"**YOUR SISTER'S GONE MAD FOR ME AND SHE IS CRAZY!!!!!!!!"**

Sorry for the cliffhanger but that's showbiz. Sokka99 out.


	4. Sokka Finds Out

1Sorry but I'm back with a new chapter people ENJOY OR DIE SUCKA FOOS!!!!

Sokka sais"Calm Down and why is my sis crazy?" Aang replies loudly"**DUDE, SHE DRAGGED ME THROUGH THE LADIES DORM AND TOOK ME TO HER DORM ROOM AND TRIED TO MAKE OUT WITH ME IT WAS FREAKIN FREAKY SO I HAD TO BLAST AN AIR TORNADO AT HER SHE HIT THE WALL HARDLEY THEN HAD A FACE PLANT SHE WAS TO WEAK TO GET UP SO I BLASTED OUT THERE AS FAST AS I COULD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**Sokka said"Is she all right!"Sokka ran to through the ladies dorm and found katara's dorm room. He saw blood on the wall and blood on the floor but no Katara. He went in the room a little more then it happened...

Sorry again for the cliff hanger I just like doing cliffhangers. It's fun you should try it. If the people like your story it drives them crazy for the next chapter. Peace


	5. All Over Again

1Back to writing for my adoring fans.

The next thing he knows Katara has Sokka in a chokehold.She yells in his ear"**WHERE IS HE!!"**Sokka answers"Who"Katara continues yelling"**YOU KNOW DAMN SURE WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT AANG!!!"**Sokka answers"He was over by the front of the boys dorm just don't hurt me."Katara drop kicks him onto the ground and sais"Youre not worth hurting"She sprints out the girls dorm running as fast as she could. She finally catches up with Aang and she tackles him so hard he gets knocked out again.The next thing he knows he cant move because he is tied with a rope and locked in chains wrapped to a chair. Once again he is in Katara's dark dorm room tied to a chair...

Your probably thinking Oh Great Another Cliff Hanger! I know I'll Get Another Chapter In Don't Worry.


	6. Is Aang Dating?

1Here is your next chapter. I told you not to worry sheez.

Katara sais"You used to love menow your running away from me who is she"Aang answers"who"Katara yells**"THE GIRL YOUVE BEEN DATING"**Aang ansers again"I havent been dating anybody"Katara sais"Then why are you running away from me".Aang answers"because you ripped my shaver cord in half,dragged me through the ladies dorm,into your black room,threw me on the bed and tried to make out with me,then I got away, you fond me and tackled me, and now I'm tied to a chair.Personally...YOUR CRAZY BITCH!!!!"Aang kicks her in the shin she opens her mouth aang grabs the key with his toung and unloks it and cuts the rope he gets away again and blasts out of the room...

Dudes sorry but once again thats showbiz. Sokka99 out.


	7. What Happens Next?

1 I'MMMMM BACCKKKKKK!!!!!!!

As Aang is running out of the dorm he gets to the forest trail that leads to the boys dorm but before he got to the dorm he saw something in his path, he got closer it was Sokka limping back to the boys dorm he runs up to him and asks " WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Sokka answered"Katara took me to her dark room and interrigated me so she could know where you could be" Aang answers" YOU TOLD HER!!!"Sokka explains back to Aang"I had to she was going to kill me"Sokka continues"But she didnt"Aang asks"Why?"Sokka answers"She said"Your not worth hurting"Aang falls on the ground bellowing out laughs. Sokka asks"WHATS SO FUNNY!?!"Aang answers"I cant believe, HA HA, your own sister said,HA HA, youre not worth hurting!!!HA"Sokka goes to sulk in aw corner like usual...

That is the longest chapter I've ever done.Sorry it took me so long to update my story I've been busy.See-Ya.


End file.
